Lithium-ion batteries typically include an anode, an electrolyte, and a cathode that contains lithium in the form of a lithium-transition metal oxide. Examples of transition metal oxides that have been used in cathodes include lithium transition metal oxides that comprise various amounts of cobalt, nickel, and manganese. Cobalt is the most expensive of these transition metal oxides. However, most mixed transition metal oxide materials contain some amount of cobalt to stabilize the desired layered O3 crystal structure. Additionally, not all transition metal oxide cathode materials exhibit an optimal combination of high initial capacity, high thermal stability, and good capacity retention after repeated charge-discharge cycling.